


Good to be Bad

by venomandchampagne (sushibunny)



Series: I've Caught Myself Wishing [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Boy Klaus, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Good Girl Caroline, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/venomandchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Caroline has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Klaroline Fanfiction Week 2014, June 23, Day 1: Human
> 
> Prompt: Klaus as the bad boy of the town and Caroline as the good student that is obsessed with him.

"Earth to Caroline. Hello?" Bonnie said as she waved a hand in front of her friend's face. "Are you even listening?"

Caroline blinked, her eyes focusing on the hand moving rapidly in front of her eyes. "Huh?"

Elena giggled, shaking her head. "She's not here right now, Bon. She's off in Klaus-land," she teased, looking over her shoulder at the reason for Caroline's dazed state.

Klaus Mikaelson, Mystic Falls' bad boy, stood at the other end of the hall, leaning against a locker. His best friend Stefan was at his side, as usual, saying something that Klaus apparently found quite amusing.

"What? I- I am not!" Caroline stuttered, red creeping up her cheeks.

"Uh huh, sure," Bonnie said with an eye roll, clearly not buying her protests. "What are you staring at then, hmm?"

"Nothing, just the, um, poster for the dance," the blonde said defensively, nodding to the brightly colored sign above the boy she was so not staring at.

"You mean the poster you hung yourself the other day after school?" Elena questioned, barely able to hide her smirk.

"Yeah, I was just… checking on it," Caroline tried, clutching her books tighter to her chest.

"Right," Bonnie said, shaking her head. "Honestly, Care, if you like him so much, why don't you go talk to him?"

"What? I don't like him!" Caroline said quickly, eyes wide. "He's a terrible student, he's always late, he has no school spirit, he's always causing trouble and pulling pranks, he's constantly drawing in his stupid sketchpad, he always stands around with that stupid smirk on his stupid face. Ugh!"

"Wow," Bonnie laughed, looking from her friend to the guy in question. "You have it bad, Caroline."

The blonde merely huffed, tossing her curls over her shoulder as the bell rang. The three girls headed down the hall to class, passing Klaus on their way, Bonnie and Elena still giggling.

Caroline chanced a glance at him as she walked by, quickly averting her eyes when they met his, his signature smirk curling on his lips. Was he actually looking at her? She felt the blush creep up her face as she turned down the next hallway, eyes flicking back to look at him once more. She was surprised to find him still staring at her, a curious look on his face as he watched her disappear from his line of sight, her eyes unable to leave his until the wall separated them.

_Crap, maybe I do have it bad._

* * *

 "Caroline, is it?"

She froze, book halfway into her locker at the sound of the accented voice. Caroline slowly turned, her jaw dropping when her suspicions of the voice's identity were confirmed.

Klaus, in all his bad boy glory stood behind her, leaning on the open door of her locker, ever present smirk on his face. "Or am I mistaken?"

Blinking hard to shake herself from her shock she gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Your name, love," he chuckled, his smirk widening into a grin.

"Oh, uh, yes. I mean, my name is Caroline," she stuttered, wishing the whole 'floor opening up and swallowing you' was an actual thing that happened.

"A lovely name," he said, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I'm Klaus."

"I know," she said quickly, before squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment, "I mean, you're in Bio with me," she tried to explain, feeling the now familiar heat spread across her cheeks. _Smooth, Caroline, smooth._

Klaus only grinned wider, dimples showing as he ducked his head to meet her eyes again. "Ah yes, you're the one who nearly fainted during the worm dissection."

"I did not!" she said indignantly, throwing the book she still held inside her locker in annoyance. "It was just really gross. And kind of sad," she defended, scowling as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I said nearly," he chuckled, amused by her reaction.

Caroline gave him an incredulous look before she remembered who she was talking to. "Um, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?" she questioned, genuinely curious.

His face turned more serious, the soft laughter stopping. Caroline looked at him apprehensively, unsure what to expect, but preparing for the worst.

"I must confess, you intrigue me, Caroline," he said, looking into her eyes.

"What? Why?" she asked, quite confused.

"I've noticed you around school, always working on some project or another. You're confident, strong. Not to mention beautiful."

She blushed at the compliments. _Where is he going with this?_ "Um, thank you," she said softly, chewing on her lip nervously. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I fancy you," he said simply, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Caroline shivered at the contact. "What? Me?" she asked, not believing him. She really hoped this wasn't some sort of joke, she would just die if it was. She'd never live it down and her high school career would be over.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

She flushed bright red, unsure how to answer. This was Klaus, the bad boy of the school, hell, the entire town. How could he be interested in good girl, head of every school committee Caroline? "I- but you don't even know me," she stumbled over her words. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so embarrassed and confused.

"But what better way to get to know you," Klaus said, taking a step closer, his feet practically touching hers. "Come to the dance with me, Caroline," he asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Really? I mean… No, yeah, I mean 'really'?" she countered, confusion clouding her voice.

He chuckled, licking his lips before he answered, Caroline following the movement closely. "Of course, sweetheart. It would be my pleasure. Unless you have other plans, of course," he finished, frowning slightly at the thought.

"No! I mean, I don't have any other plans," she said quickly, for some reason finding it very important that he not think that.

"Is that a 'yes'?" he asked smoothly, a small grin appearing.

"I guess it is," Caroline said, trying to force a confidence she didn't quite feel behind her words.

"Excellent. I'll pick you up around 6?" he said, his smile wide.

She was about to say 'yes,' in a completely not overexcited way, of course, when she remembered something. "You can't. I mean, I have to be there early to set up," she clarified when he gave her a frown. "Head of the dance committee and all."

His dimpled smile returned. "Of course. I will meet you inside then?"

"Absolutely," she said with a large smile, completely giddy.

She watched as he bid her goodbye and headed off down the hall, leaving her to lean back against the lockers, still in shock over what had just happened. "I have a date with Klaus Mikaelson," she whispered to herself, trying to truly comprehend the words. "I have a date with Klaus Mikaelson!" she suddenly cried, clapping a hand over her mouth as she realized how loud she was being.

Thankfully, it was the end of the school day and the halls were deserted, leaving Caroline slightly less embarrassed as she shut her locker and headed to her car. She had to call Bonnie and Elena right away.

* * *

 Caroline straightened out the skirt of her short blue dress for probably the thousandth time that night as she waited for Klaus to arrive. The dance had officially started a half hour ago and the bad boy had yet to show. She felt a tinge of worry that the whole thing really was a prank and he was standing her up, but then she realized this was Klaus. He was late to everything: class, detention, his own birthday party last year if rumors were to be believed. She should definitely wait at least another twenty minutes before panicking.

As she nervously scanned the crowd she finally caught a glimpse of his short curls. She smiled brightly as she made her way to him, blushing at the look of adoration of his face when he finally caught sight of her.

_Alright, Forbes, you've got this. Calm and cool._

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he managed to get out, still awed by the gorgeous blonde before him.

"Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself," she teased, looking him up and down, noting how good he looked in a tie.

"Care to dance?" he said, offering her his hand.

"Sure," Caroline said, placing her hand in his with a smile, blushing at the warmth that ran up her arm at his touch. "You should know I'm a pretty good dancer," she told him matter-of-factly, trying to break the silence as they starting swaying to the slow song that was playing. "I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls."

"I know," he said simply, smiling at her as they moved.

* * *

 

She was almost surprised by what a good time she found herself having with him. She was in her element, confident and laid back, well until Stefan's asshat of an older brother who was crashing for who knows what reason knocked over the punch bowl; then she had been a little less calm and a little more shouty. Klaus didn't seem to mind though, standing beside her with a wide grin as she had the dance crasher removed.

Klaus was very easy to talk to, Caroline found. They actually had a lot in common. Absentee fathers, mothers who barely noticed they existed, friends who took the place of family. Sure, Klaus had siblings, a lot of them actually, but they seemed to have a complicated relationship.

She found him at her side constantly the entire night, even when her committee duties called. Caroline was pleased to note he got along decently with her friends when they joined her for a while. Perhaps Klaus wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be.

The dance began to wind down and Caroline had to start rounding up the cleanup crew, which was always a task in and of itself. She had just shooed a few freshman out of an empty classroom in her search for her fellow committee members when she heard the door click shut behind her.

She whipped around, her curls swaying around her neck. "Klaus? What are you doing?" she questioned, looking confusedly at her date as he leaned on the now closed door.

"I was just hoping to get some time alone with you, love," he said, pushing off the door and walking slowly towards her, almost… predatorily.

Something about the way he looked at her made her shiver. "Why?" she questioned, her voice small.

"So I could do this," he said as he reached her, cupping her cheek as he bent slightly to kiss her on the lips.

The kiss was soft and gentle, and over far too quickly for Caroline's liking. "But… we're not supposed to… we shouldn't be in here," she stammered, eyes fluttering opened to stare into his, noting they seemed a deeper blue than usual.

Klaus just smirked, his thumb rubbing along her cheek. "Sometimes it's fun to be bad, Caroline," he said before capturing her lips again.

As she felt the kiss deepen, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, drawing a moan from both of them, she thought he was right; if this was being bad, then bad was most certainly something she would have to try more often.


End file.
